Street Fighter IV The Memories Remain
by Aireonna
Summary: Bison is up to no good yet again. Destroying a village as he makes his way to the top. Guile rounds up the Street Fighters. Each slowly make their way to the base, but what will happen once they get there? Guile/Cammy Chun Li/Ryu...PLZ R&R!!
1. Prologue

Street Fighter IV The Memories Remain Prologue By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Street Fighter or anything to do with it. I wish I did. But hey. It all belongs to Capcom.  
  
A/N: This is just a fic I thought I could have a lil fun with since there are no Cammy/Guile. And I luv Ryu and Chun Li too. But just had to add other characters too!!! Hope you all enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Somewhere in China*  
  
A young girl walking along a dirt road in a little village, she well built but still rather small. Suddenly, a man approached her with an equation. He slowly walked towards her cautiously.  
  
She continued walking acting if she hadn't noticed him. Then he reached for her arm rather faster than he had approached. Before his hand touched her arm she quickly knocked him to the ground with a quick sweep of her legs from under him. She stood, brushing the collected dirt from her Chinese outfit and sighed.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?" She asked in a firm tone, yet more of a demand.  
  
The man laid there on the ground and stared at her as if he hadn't understood the demanding question. The Chinese women looked at the man not amused.  
  
"Who sent you?!"  
  
Rage filled her eyes as he still had to yet to comment. Finally, he rose to his knees and stared at the women in fear.  
  
"Look lady, I was just going for your bag. No one sent me. I'm just doing what I have to survive."  
  
She looked at him awkwardly and surpassed a half smile. This was new to her. She almost felt sorry for the man. Almost!  
  
Chun Li rolled her delicate brown eyes as she continued. "Get out of here. And next time don't under estimate women. Got it?" She asked clenching her fists at her side in anger.  
  
The man shot up and laughed in a scared laugh.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, just don't kill me."  
  
With that he quickly disappeared back into the busy roads of Bai Jing, China. She had expected him to be one of Bison's minions. But never to be a plain old thief. Chun Li sighed as she stared down the road.  
  
"Boy oh boy. What to do?" She questioned herself not expecting an answer but asked anyways. Slowly she turned and continued down the long road, leading where? She had no idea, but kept walking on trying to find the answer that she knew would never come.  
  
*Somewhere in London*  
  
A young woman with long blonde, braided hair slowly walked along the busy streets of London, along side of a tall, built, blonde haired man. Next to him there stood an even taller blonde who was rather huge. And last, on the other side of the young braided woman, stood another blonde beauty.  
  
The braided woman gazed off at the morning sky as she continued on down the street. Suddenly, the other woman spoke up.  
  
"Cammy. Are you al'ight gir'?" She asked with a tint of concern along with a British accent, in her voice.  
  
Cammy continued to stare not noticing her friends beckoning.  
  
"Earth to Cammy!" The tall man yelled.  
  
Cammy quickly jumped as she looked over into her friends eyes.  
  
"Huh? Oh.sorra guys." She replied with a slight sigh as she looked back to the rising sun. The other woman looked at her friend with a glimpse pain in her soft blue eyes.  
  
"Oi Cammy. Don' scare us like that." She commented while resting a caring palm on Cammy's shoulder.  
  
"Oh. Al'ight. Sorra Anne, Derek, Brian. I a.gotta go." She then ran across the street trying desperately not to think about her dream from the resent night. She quickly looked up at the call of her name to see a familiar face.  
  
"Oi. What do you's want lov'? I thought I told ya to n'ver follow me eva again." Cammy replied clinching her fists in anger. "You know why I am here." He replied with a slight laugh after.  
  
Cammy shot her head to the side as rage filled her delicate, clear, blue eyes.  
  
"Actually no I don' lov'." She replied lifting her foot to step forward.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny lil lady. Master Bison has requested your return."  
  
Cammy glared at him with hatred in her eyes. She hated Bison in every way. Clinching her fists she spat at his feet.  
  
"I would n'ver. I hate Bison. Why wou'd I go to him?" She questioned slowly moving into a fighting stance.  
  
The man's eyes flared as he wiped the spit off of his polished boots.  
  
"Don't you toy with me you doll. You are nothing more. And Bison wants his number one doll back. I guess he has finally gotten board with all the rest." He laughed loudly at the young girl.  
  
"Doll? I am no doll. And what does "Bison" want wit' me?" She asked becoming rather annoyed with his words.  
  
"Hmp. Bison was right. You have no memory once so ever of anything. I almost pity you." A wicked smile crossed his evil face.  
  
"What the hell ar' ya talking' 'bout? And I don' need your pathetic pity." She slowly raised her fists towards her face ready to fight at any moment.  
  
Cammy glanced behind her as her fellow companions approached the two.  
  
"Cammy is everythin' al'ight here lov'?" Anne asked looking over to the rather large, strange looking man that stood across from Cammy.  
  
"Oh everythin' is jus peachy lov'." Cammy smiled at her friends confusion as they all looked to Sagat.  
  
"We were jus finishin up here weren't we?" Cammy gazed at him with her head turned and her hands on her delicately curved hips.  
  
"I am not leaving without my captive. Master Bison told me you would resist. But he told me to do whatever it takes to return you to him. And that I will do." He finished with one of those evil mechanical laughs.  
  
Cammy rolled her deep blue eyes and smiled.  
  
"What does he wan' wit' ya lov'?" Anne asked a little confused at the awkward situation.  
  
"I don' know and I don' really care."  
  
Cammy lowered her body as rage filled her blue eyes. A bright blue light surrounded her petite figure as she flew towards him.  
  
"Cannon Spike!!" She yelled as she carried out her fighting move.  
  
Sagat hurled across the road as the kick hit him dead on in the face, surrendering him unconscious. The group stared at their friend and laughed.  
  
"Come on lov'. Let's all get outta here."  
  
And with that the men and women disappeared down the long streets.  
  
*Somewhere in America*  
  
A well built soldier slowly approached a door and entered a bar. He walked towards the center and glanced around the area, skimming through the crowd. He was looking for a certain person. But all that was able to be seen was people dancing everywhere. They were close which made it harder to see through them.  
  
Suddenly, a brunette approached him, rubbing her petite figure against his strong figure.  
  
The man just rolled his eyes and walked away.  
  
"Ah. Guile. So we meet again?" A man called from the bar.  
  
Guile quickly shot his head towards the mysterious voice with a small laugh escaping his lips.  
  
"Dhalsim. It is nice to see you again old friend." Guile replied walking towards him as the two hugged slightly.  
  
"Yes of course. I could never pass up this old friend. So, are you going to recruit your old partners? They would want to be included in this. You know they would. Especially after the last time. You all have become a team old friend." The yoga master replied with a slight smirk as the two men sat at the bar.  
  
Guile sat down, reminding himself of that last remark. He knew he had to. But it was just.  
  
"So what do you say old friend? A drink?" Dhalsim replied interrupting Guile's train of thought. "Sure. And yes.I have already thought about the others. But some problems may occur. They all hate Bison. Hatred lives on forever. And that my friend is what I am afraid of." Guile sighed as images of his fellow members of the Street Fighting team ran through his mind, stopping on a certain blonde.  
  
/ Cammy. / He thought to himself while placing his head into his rough hands.  
  
"Don't worry man. We will get Bison. I have already located a base as you requested. I have many references in Northern Africa that are in my depts." Dhalsim replied while placing a hand onto Guile's built shoulder.  
  
The bar tender slid two drinks down the bar stopping in front of the two fighters. Guile smiled a thank you and then slammed the drink as if it was nothing. Dhalsim followed, and they both sat the glasses down on the bar.  
  
"Ah. Very clever old friend." Guile replied with a smile. The two turned around, leaning against the bar.  
  
Guile gently smiled as two females walked by giggling away and waving at the man. Rolling his eyes he turned back to the conversation.  
  
"I say the more favors I do. The more I gain."  
  
Guile snorted lowly at the remark.  
  
"Sounds like you Dhalsim. Now we must attend to other matters. Let's get out of this god forsaken hole. I have already begun our preparations. I have sent Honda to retrieve Chun Li . And Blanka for Ryu and Ken." Guile remarked while swiping a hand through his rough blonde hair.  
  
"Wait. What about that one girl. Cammy was it? Yeah that was it. What about her?" The yoga master asked with a smile across his dark lips.  
  
Guile sat up further and sighed. He knew he would have to talk about her sooner or later. But the last time he had seen her. He had thoughtened her to be dead. Not to mention she had become one of Bison's dolls. He had fallen in love with her. But it had been two years already. And after the last encounter with Bison she was no where to be found.  
  
Guile sighed and then turned to Dhalsim.  
  
"Once we reach the base. I will set things there.and then I will be the one to set out for her. Now let us head for our destination. I have a jet waiting for us a block away. It will take three hours to reach Africa. Then I will be headed for London. I don't know when I will return. Just know that I will return." Guile then turned and walked out the door as Dhalsim followed, both heading to the jet.  
  
*Somewhere in Japan*  
  
A young brunette walked silently down a warn path. As he walked, he searched the cherry blossom trees for signs of people. He had been off in thought of all the different events that had happened in his life recently.  
  
The young man stopped and staffled at the old temples that surrounded him. Suddenly, a young, rambunctious, blonde ran towards the young fighter.  
  
"Hey! Ryu! Wait up!" He yelled after his friend as he ran and tried to catch his breath.  
  
Ryu stopped and turned. The blonde jumped for his young friend, but before he touched, Ryu knowing his friend all too well, backed out of the way. Sending Ken to the ground with a BOOM!  
  
Ryu smiled and released a slight chuckle. He didn't want to admit it, but he had missed being here with his blonde friend. After all, they did grow up with each other. For it was nice to be home.  
  
"Hey Ken. Did you want something?" Ryu asked while the man still laid on the ground laughing.  
  
Ken jumped up, brushing off the dirt that had been collected on his previous trip as if it hadn't happened, and greeted his friend.  
  
"What do ya mean? You mean I have to have a reason just to see you now too? Wow. You are getting a little old a little fast." Ken joked while punching Ryu playfully in the forearm.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Ken. Very funny. Now truly what is it?" Ryu's expression suddenly changed.  
  
"You mean you really don't know?" Ken asked as he stepped to the tree, leaning up against it.  
  
Ryu stared on confused. Ken scratched his head in thought then suddenly, jumped up and laughed, startling Ryu a little.  
  
"What is so funny?" Ryu asked blinking.  
  
"Oh yeah. I am supposed to tell you."  
  
Before Ken could finish, a figure jumped out from the bushes. A brisk breeze filled the uneasy air, in reaction, making Ryu's head band flow through the wind. Ryu clenched his fist tight as did Ken. Both of them reading their selves for battle.  
  
Ken lowered his fist as he realized who it was. "Blanka? What are you doing here?" The blonde asked.  
  
Blanka just grunted in response. Ryu slowly lowered his stance and continued on down the path ignoring the two. Ken turned to his friend and waved his hands in defeat. Ryu stopped and smiled.  
  
"Bison. He is back isn't he?"  
  
Blanka grunted as he nodded his head.  
  
"Yes. He is. Guile informed me that he would be sending Blanka. Bison has returned. He recently annulated a whole village, killing women and children along with men." The two men and the once known being a man lowered their heads in disgust.  
  
"Did he tell you the name of the village?" Ryu asked closing his eyes and walking toward the two figures.  
  
"No. He said there was no name. But we must head to Africa. Blanka knows where they are. The rest of the team will be arriving."  
  
Ken stopped at the sight of Blanka. He was looking around as if he was ready to kill.  
  
Ryu didn't notice. His thoughts had begun roaming onto Ken's recent words.  
  
/ That means I will see her yet again after all. That beauty. / Ryu stopped as he took in a deep breath.  
  
/ Chun Li. / He sighed as the other two turned their glance to the fighter.  
  
Ken didn't ask why there had been a sudden silence, for he knew Ryu had his reasons. So the three continued to walk on down the worn path. Now having a plan. Bison was the only thing on their minds. They all had their reasons to hate him. So they walked on in silence heading for the awaiting jet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well..how was it? I hope it was otay. Don't worry I hopefully plan on continuing. But I want all of your honest opinions first to see if I should. So pleaz R&R and try not to flame pleaz.not in a good mood lately. But thanx for taking the time to read my fic!!^_~ 


	2. Close Encounters

Street Fighter IV The Memories Remain Chapter 1 Close Encounters By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter nor any characters from it. They all belong to Capcom, unfortunately.  
  
A/N: I really hope all of you enjoy this fic..and yes.I guess it sounds more like it would be after the movie. But work with me here. I would like to thank all of my reviewers! THANK YOU! Sorry it has taken awhile for me to update. I try. But hey.here it is! Enjoy! ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lights shinned everywhere throughout the darkened club. Colors mixing with people dancing. The smell of alcohol filled the air. It was not a very pretty smell.but it mixed along with the perspiration of the dancing bodies throughout the club.  
  
Chun Li sat at a bar, eyeing her way through the crowd. She slowly stood and begun weaving her way through the large crowd. Chun Li stopped as a rather large man rubbed up against her. It's not like it wasn't new to her. But she just found it rather rude.  
  
Spotting her target across the room, she ignored the perpetrator and continued on.  
  
Suddenly, Chun Li flew back as someone grabbed her small wrist rather abruptly. Chun Li's face filled in rage as she turned towards the newcomer. It was the same man that she had just ignored. Rolling her eyes, she began her insult.  
  
"Do you see something in interest?" Chun Li asked gritting her teeth and holding her free fist at her side.  
  
The man blinked and smiled.  
  
"Well yea. Do you wanna go somewhere hott stuff?" He asked seductively.  
  
Chun Li planted a fake smile onto her red lips. Rolling her eyes in displeasure of him still holding her wrist she continued.  
  
"Why?" She asked a little awkwardly. Catching on she began laughing. On the inside anyways. Glancing out of the corner of her eye she still could see her target sitting at the bar.  
  
/ And to think.he has no clue what is in store. / Chun Li thought as she returned her attention back to the man.  
  
"Oh..you mean as in you and me?" Chun Li couldn't help it. She suddenly, released a laugh and oddly the man joined in.  
  
Eyeing the man she stopped her out burst and her face changed, now holding a serious look. A look so cold it could freeze the center of the Earth.  
  
"A.no. I'd rather not." She replied yanking her now bruised wrist from the man's grasp.  
  
Suddenly, the man's face filled in rage and an evil glow filled his eyes. Chun Li new that look well. Hate.  
  
"Well now. I'm not giving you a choice." The man replied stepping closer, closing the small gap between the two. Chun Li flinched as she felt his hands slid to her waist. Slowly they encircled her.  
  
Chun Li turned her gaze back to the man that was invading her.  
  
"Was that a threat?" She asked with hate filling every word.  
  
"No. That was a command." At that he gripped her tighter and released a small laugh.  
  
Chun Li's eyes filled in rage. Moving her head forward she abruptly hit him dead on between the eyes with her forehead. The man's eyes crossed as his grip loosened and he fell to the ground, the hit surrendering him unconscious.  
  
Chun Li wiped her outfit and spat at the floor.  
  
"Asshole!" She yelled over the music.  
  
Turning quickly, she glanced back to the bar. And there she saw him. There he sat still in the same place as she had recently noticed him in. He held a beer in his left hand and a woman in the other. Chun Li suddenly felt sick to her stomach.  
  
Before she could move on an arm grasped her shoulder. Chun Li turned quickly ready for battle.  
  
"God damn it! Just leave me the hell alone!!" She yelled. She stopped and blinked as she realized just who it was. Smiling, she threw her arms around the rather large man. "Honda! It is you!" She squealed. Quickly, she dropped back to the ground and turned back to her target.  
  
"What are you dong here?" Honda asked.  
  
"Wait..what are you doing here?" She asked a bit confused.  
  
"I am here to get you. We are to meet at the new found base in Northern Africa." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Chun Li smiled slightly, the thought of kicking someone's ass, especially Bison's, was appealing.  
  
"So good old Bison is back in business. I knew I could count on him to give a good." She paused briefly and continued.  
  
"Well an okay fight. Enough for a lil fun anyway."  
  
The two of the fighters surpassed a slight chuckle as Chun Li turned her gaze back to the bar eyeing her prey with a glare of hate. Honda sensed the tension and grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"What brings you to this awful place may I ask, old friend?" Honda asked trying to reassure her uneasiness.  
  
Chun Li frowned and looked back to her old Japanese partner.  
  
"I'm working." She replied, gritting her teeth together in force to try and hold back her anger.  
  
Honda's brow curved in confusion as he stared over to where her glare was directed to. There he spotted him.  
  
"Working?" He asked, his voice hinting a slight tinge of disgust at the sight of what he saw.  
  
"Yea. I am here tracking a murderer."  
  
"Murderer?" He asked a little bit confused.  
  
"Yea. Vega." She whispered the name silently and full of rage. But it had been just loud enough for her companion to hear faintly above all the ruckus.  
  
Honda chuckled slightly as his features lightened up a little. "He's still alive? How? I though someone would have killed him by now." He sighed as Chun Li's face tightened. Vega had always been a touchy subject for the young Chinese girl.  
  
"Nope. Still up and kicking. Not to mention killing ever so often. I could go on about his profile and the many wrong doings he has done but I suddenly have felt the urge to buy my self a drink." She replied a devilish look planted on her face.  
  
Slowly making her way to the bar she readied her self for what ever may happen. She was ready for it. She was a trained agent and had to be ready for anything. Stopping she sighed. She was just five feet from him but his back was turned. She could hear him flirting and going on with his normal actions with the young blonde that sat on his lap.  
  
Suddenly, shivers ran down her spine. And a dizzy feeling overset her mind and body. No matter what she always got an uneasy feeling around Vega. She could sense him from a mile away from that feeling alone. And this came to an advantage at times. Sure maybe it could be because he sexually harassed her and staked her. Or maybe just because he was a plain out psycho.  
  
Maybe that's why she hated him so much. Not to mention he was a pure blooded killer with no feelings for no one but himself.  
  
Chun Li slowly calmed her nerves and sighed. She had to do what she had to do.  
  
/ If it was up to me he would have been dead a long time ago and I would not be here at this instant. / Chun Li thought coldly to herself.  
  
Clenching her teeth and her fists to her side she began to approach her prey. As if he could smell her and sense her just as she he- he turned towards her approaching figure.  
  
"Ah. If it isn't the beautiful Agent Chun Li. I've been dreaming of your lovely face for a long time my dear. How about me and you go some where?" Vega replied as he took her chin in his palm.  
  
Chun Li's brown eyes filled with a mischievous glow. She smiled an evil grin and spat in his face as she threw his hand away in anger.  
  
"Over my dead body ass hole. I'm gonna catch you red handed just watch. When you least expect it I'll be there. There to watch you kill. Then I will watch you burn in hell." Chun Li spat put in an evil but sane tone as she glared at Vega. He had begun laughing in the most unusual way.  
  
He quieted his laugh slowly as he began to stare at Chun Li with those ice blue eyes. Eyes that could stare deep into the deepest treasure. Chun Li shuddered. She didn't like the way he stared at her. The way his eyes glowed.  
  
"I see you haven't changed one little bit my dear. Well I've got to run honey but believe me we will see each other again. Very soon." And at that he finished with the normal stare and walked away. Chun Li stared in shock with her arms wrapped about her. She felt violated in his presence.  
  
Turning abruptly she glanced towards the way he had walked off to..Nothing.  
  
/ Of course. / She thought to herself.  
  
He had vanished just as fast as he had appeared one thing that Chun Li doubtfully despised about him. Sighing quietly she walked off towards Honda. Honda smiled at the young beauty as they both exited the rather disgusting scene of a club heading towards Northern Africa to join the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: How did you like it? Yes..Yes I know it has been a long while since I have updated, but: HERE IS YOUR CHAPPIE! I hope you all enjoyed and I plan on updating much sooner. Hehe ^_^ 


	3. The Gathering

Street Fighter IV The Memories Remain Chapter 2  
  
By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Street fighter nor any of the characters in it, for they are owned by the all mighty Capcom.If only we could all raise enough money.Maybe buy them out.*Ahem* Nah.Anyways.  
  
A/N: I am so glad to hear all the feed back for this fic. I'm glad you enjoy it!  
  
Fiery Mage - Yes I know that Guile is married and has a child, but as I said I have always liked him and Cammy and this is "FAN" fiction so like everyone else I wrote it how I wanted it to be, and I hope you continue to read my story there will be lotz of RCL! Thanx for the review!^-^  
  
kikoken - yes I noticed that the spacing is like that, when I write it on MSW it ain like that and I dunno how to change it. Sorry -_- But thanx for reviewing! And I'm glad you like it too! :P here is your chapter!  
  
Jami - Thank you so much for your kind words! I'm glad you like it. And look! Here is the next chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the first two inputs to this fic. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
gundamhardcore - I am very thankful that you enjoy my writing of this story so much! And I hope you enjoyed reading it.^_~ And as I said.I might even send em ahead of time to ya~ but shhh.hehe but here is the update you so wanted!  
  
Here you all go ~ Enjoy and don't forget to review! ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taking in a deep sigh, Cammy roamed down yet another dead end street. Kicking a lifeless rock along the dirt road she bit her lip in anticipation.  
  
"Why would Bison want sum'tin to do wit' me?" She questioned herself. Hearing a honking noise from behind her she ran out of the street. Hitting the wall and held her fist out at the passing car.  
  
"Bloody hell! Can't ya see I'ma walkin' here!?" She screamed towards the moving vehicle. The car came to an abrupt stop causing a loud squeak from the breaks. The driver's side door opened slowly two combat boots hitting the ground hard. Cammy stepped back a few steps keeping her distance from the figure.  
  
/ Great, jus' great love wutcha go and get yerself inta this time? / She thought to herself as the man shut the door hard. Clutching her fists her side she held her head up high, ready for combat. Her recent actions from this morning still running through her mind.  
  
"Cammy?" The voice asked. It was deep and intense. So familiar to her. Blinking a few times she stepped forward dropping her jaw.  
  
"Guile?!" She screamed in excitement. Running up to him and throwing her arms around him she laughed.  
  
"Why didn't ya tell me you were in town ol lad?" She asked kissing his cheek softly. Guile blushed slightly and returned the small embrace. Lowering herself back to the ground she sighed, knowing why he was here.  
  
"Neva mind, Ah know why yer here." Guile blinked and smiled, she always had known things before hand. Curiosity struck him and he had to ask.  
  
"Just how did you figure this one out?" His face softened, it had been so long. Finally they would all be together yet again.  
  
Biting her lip softly she stepped back, "Sagat paid me ah small visit. He went on 'bout Bison being back and ." She trailed off, looking away from him.  
  
"And??" He asked wanting to know the rest.  
  
"And, he said sum'tin 'bout Bison wantin' me back." She stopped and coughed loudly to try and clear the air. Guile rubbed the back of his head confused.  
  
"Wanting you back? When were you ever with him to begin with?" Stopping himself he shook his head, "Forget I asked that, I don't always remember you can't remember your past." Cammy only lowered her head and laughed to herself.  
  
"Don'cha worry 'bout it love, I'm sure ya hadn't remembered." Cammy began walking towards the car, opening the door and stopping to look towards the Soldier.  
  
"Are ya comin or not? This is why you are here ain' it?" Guile laughed and made his way back to the car, opening the door and climbing back in. Cammy followed, closing her door tightly and buckling up.  
  
"So how did you deal with Sagat?" He questioned, sticking the key into the ignition and starting the engine.  
  
"How do ya think?" The two laughed in unison and the car began driving off towards the airport.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The jet lowered its landing gear and slowly made its way down the runway towards the terminal. Stopping slowly the cockpit doors opened sending down a flight of stairs. Blanka made his way quickly down the stairs, meeting Dhalsim at the bottom. The two bowed their heads to one another in respect and turned back towards the exiting passengers. Out came Ken, his hair blowing in the wind. A smile on his face like no other as the sun beat down on his skin. Jumping down the side of the stairs he laughed.  
  
"Ah, feels good to be back in action."  
  
Ryu made his way down the stairs in deep thought, shaking his head towards the blond.  
  
"You call jumping off a flight of jet stairs action? Then you have been out of the game far to long friends." Dhalsim replied shaking hands with Ryu.  
  
"Yes, I am afraid we have. That is why I would like to return to training as soon as possible." Ryu bowed his head, knowing he would get what he wanted.  
  
"Right this way." Blanka growled, leading the small group towards the base.  
  
"Ken, stop fooling around and lets go." Ryu yelled to Ken who had begun hitting on a stewardess. Ken shook his head and jotted down the young girls phone number, giving her a small kiss before following after his friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chun Li released a sigh as another bird flew by the window, staring down to the ground she growled. How had she let herself get talked into taking the short cut? In a plane..Turning to Honda she put on a fake smile, not wanting to let him know how much she despised planes. Vega ran through her mind as the plane made its way towards the terminal, jerking this way and that way every now and then.  
  
"Calm, we shall be there in no time." Honda replied closing his eyes in concentration. Chun Li only smiled sarcastically in response and returned to staring out the window. As the plane began landing she watched as a small group exited another jet. Her eyes stopped as they fell upon a tall male figure. A head band blowing in the cool breeze as the sun beat down on his firm body. Gasping a breath of air she smiled.  
  
Honda saw her response to seeing Ryu and a smile crept upon his face.  
  
"Ah, yes. Ryu and Ken also have just arrived with Blanka." Chun Li turned to him with a blush filling her pale cheeks.  
  
"Ryu and Ken.I didn't notice." She lied as the plane landed. Exiting the plane with ease she made her way to the ground, thanking the gods that she got here safely. Honda followed and the two made their way to the base along with the others.  
  
Entering the heavily guarded command center Chun Li's eyes averted their way around the large room. It was different from the last time. Last time it hadn't been so urgent and secretive. Last time she had been recruited. This time she was returning to an unknown area. And why Northern Africa?  
  
"Why hello there." A male voice was heard whispering into her ears. Turning quickly she swept the man off their feet and they hit the ground hard.  
  
"Oh my, Ken I am so sorry." Chun Li laughed as she helped her latest victim from the ground. Rubbing the back of his head and brushing the dirt from his clothes he smiled.  
  
"No hard feelings babe." He turned to Ryu and gave him thumbs up. Ryu blinked and shook his head. Ken had always been the wild one.  
  
"Nice to be of acquaintance with you yet again Ms. Li." Ryu replied, taking her hand and kissing it softly. Chun Li tried not to blush as she bowed her head in response.  
  
"You two Ryu. No need to be all formal though. We have fought side by side before." The two laughed and nodded their heads.  
  
Turning towards the newcomers they all smiled.  
  
"Ello there love's!" Cammy yelled as she ran into the area. Embracing Chun Li in a small hug she smiled to the others.  
  
"So why in Northern Africa?" Chun Li asked Guile as he entered the computer area. Sitting in a small chair he looked towards the Chinese girl.  
  
"You haven't heard?" His face became serious.  
  
"I was told Bison has returned. That was all."  
  
"He recently annulated a whole village, killing women and children along with men. The village was located here. Not to mention I have many references in Northern Africa that are in my depts." Guile replied, just as a loud boom entered the base.  
  
"Bombs? Again?" The group looked to one another.  
  
"Here we go lets all get ready." Guile stated.  
  
"I will be in the training area, if anyone cares to join me." Ryu stated coldly as he exited the large room, Chun Li following behind. "Wait! I wish to come with you." She yelled from behind. Ryu turned with a questioning look upon his face.  
  
"And why is that? Aren't you afraid I will hurt you?" His words stung like poison, cold from the heart.  
  
Chun Li stopped, her eyes filling with not only pain, but anger.  
  
"I am not afraid of no one.Not even Bison himself." Her words were hard. Ryu wondered where such coldness had come from. He had never seen her as one for hate. But war, blood, killing would do that to even the most innocent of them all.  
  
"Then you are a fool." With that he continued on, not looking back.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hahaha!! Its done!! And it took me 20 minutes!! Bwhaha I'm soo good. I hope you guys like it!! I really do, and so sorry it took so long. But there ya go!! ^_^ Plz review!!! 


	4. Fun and Games

Street Fighter IV The Memories Remain Chapter 3 Fun and games By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Street fighter nor any of the characters in it, for they are owned by the all mighty Capcom.If only we could all raise enough money.Maybe buy them out.*Ahem* Nah.Anyways.  
  
A/N: I know I know, it's been awhile again. But thank you all for the feedback! And I know, what was said in the last chapter was kinda cold eh? *shrugz* But don't you worry!! There will be some mushy stuff here and it will make up!! ^_^ Please read and enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I am not afraid of no one.Not even Bison himself." Her words were hard. Ryu wondered where such coldness had come from. He had never seen her as one for hate. But war, blood, killing would do that to even the most innocent of them all.  
  
"Then you are a fool." With that he continued on, not looking back.  
  
"A fool?! How dare you call me a fool when it is you who are a fool!" Chun Li spat out just as he was about to enter the training room.  
  
Ryu stopped stiffly and bowed his head.  
  
"I am not a fool. Only a fighter." His words were soft as the door swished open and concealed him within.  
  
Chun Li hit the wall hard as she tried not to let her anger control her. She was not a fool either, but also a fighter. She had always been a fighter.  
  
Closing her eyes and inhaling some fresh air, she fought with herself weather or not she should join him. Finally, deciding she would prove that she was no fool or a coward, she entered the training room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Plopping down in a small chair that sat against the wall, Cammy eyed the others as they soldiers began preparing the compound. Exhaling the air she had been holding in, she couldn't help but feel jittery. It had been awhile since any of them had made contact or fought Bison.  
  
Clutching her hands inside her gloves a few times, she smiled as she noticed Ken staring.  
  
"Tis somethin' wrong Ken?" She asked playfully as if she hadn't noticed. Ken only blushed and shook his head as he turned quickly and made his way down an unknown hall way.  
  
Glancing around, Cammy noticed all the computers that covered the compound. She could still hear bombs going off left and right outside, but did not know from what they were coming from.  
  
"They are only near by, has nothing to do with us. Turns out there is a small war going on between two cities near by, something over a small river of some sort." Shrugging it off, Guile smiled as Cammy seemed to sit there stunned. He had known what she was thinking and clearly she hadn't noticed he was there.  
  
"Loud." Blanka growled, sniffing the air. His face turned up in disgust as he smelt the odors from outside.  
  
Dhalsim couldn't help but laugh at the beast as he continued his small chat with Honda.  
  
"Yes well, tis nothin' compared to a night in town." Cammy laughed as she remembered her travelings with her friends back home. She already missed them.  
  
"Commander Guile sir! We have just received word of a near by air craft that bares the symbol of Bison, sir." Saluting, the soldier spoke as he stood firm.  
  
"Ah.Yes, Cammy dear? How about we test out your combat skills in an aircraft." Guile smiled as the girl jumped from her seat with a smile on her face.  
  
"Al'ight then! Let it begin!" She roared as she grabbed her coat from the chair and put it on, winking at the soldier and the other Street Fighters as her and Guile made way towards the landing area.  
  
"Bring her back in one piece would ya?" Dhalsim replied, bringing a laugh from Guile and Honda.  
  
"With her on board? Ha!" Honda couldn't help but say as Cammy shot a death glare towards him.  
  
Guile grabbed Cammy's arm dragging her out of the compound.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Throwing another left jab, Chun Li fell backwards avoiding another direct hit from the strong arm span of Ryu. Having just enough time to exhale, cart wheeling backwards towards the wall she laughed as he fell forwards. Ryu released a small growl as she continued to flip around the room, playing her games. A small smile played across his lips as he calmed himself. It was only training and he needed a bit of fun here and there right?  
  
Shaking his head, he caught a hold of her leg, sending her hurling to the ground with out effort.  
  
"Hey!!" She screamed as he pinned her down to the ground, careful not to crush her.  
  
Smiling an innocent smile, Chun Li took the opportunity to flip him over her, sending him flying through the air with her legs.  
  
"Nice one, but next time, more force." Ryu countered as he avoided a few left punches.  
  
Chun Li called a time out as she fell forwards onto the mat inhaling as much air as she could.  
  
"Talk about a workout." She couldn't help but laugh as he continued to punch at the nearest punching bag.  
  
"You never stop, do ya?"  
  
Ryu brought his fist to a stop just before it made contact with the flying object.  
  
"There's no time for games." His voice was low as he put his force back into his left arm, hitting the bag of sand hard.  
  
Chun Li flipped up from the ground and wiped the sweat from her brow.  
  
"Who said anything about games? Games would mean fun, and fun isn't something you do, now is it?" She spat as she took a long gulp of fresh cold water from the water bottle that sat on top of the ledge next to her.  
  
"I would think, you being a cop of some sort and all, that you wouldn't have time for it either. But I guess I was wrong." Taking his anger out on the punching bag once more, he ignored the hurt look she gave him.  
  
"No, I know when to be serious and do my job, but without fun once in awhile, you don't stay human." Chun Li whispered as she made her way towards him cautiously.  
  
"Human? Then I guess I am not."  
  
"Some one's gonna have to show ya how to be then." She replied, a small smile crossing her lips as she shot from the ground and jumped onto his back.  
  
Ryu couldn't help but jump as he felt her collide with his back. A laugh escaped his lips as he fell forwards, stopping just before he hit the ground. Trying his best, he kept her onto his back making sure she didn't fall.  
  
"See, now this could be fun." Laughed Chun Li.  
  
Ryu smirked as an idea formed, turned quickly, holding onto her, but switching her around so she faced him on his stomach. He smiled at her and shook his head.  
  
"Fun?" Ryu questioned as she stared into his eyes nodding her head.  
  
Tripping, Ryu held onto her as they both fell to the ground, rolling around here and there and stopping with him on top.  
  
Breathing became a hard thing to do as Chun Li glanced up to the strong figure that lay upon her. Gulping quietly as his face came nearer to hers she nodded once more.  
  
"See." She whispered as his lips finally lavished hers, something she had been dreaming of for quit some time now.  
  
Ryu couldn't help but kiss her soft red lips as she stared into his eyes. They teased him with every movement. Finally, their mouths connecting, his hands held onto her waist firmly as she gripped his shoulders.  
  
Both gasping for air as the kiss ended, they continued to stare at one another.  
  
"See.Told ya you were human." Chun Li couldn't help but whisper as his lips connected with hers once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken shook his head as a near by door opened and he entered. Smiling as the images of many girls naked ran through his mind, he came to a stop at the sight he saw.  
  
"Whooooa!! Man!!" Ken screamed as he watched Ryu and Chun Li kiss each other on the training mat.  
  
Chun Li's eyes shot open at the loud up roar and Ryu's body quickly shot up leaving hers on the ground.  
  
"Ken!!" Ryu yelled in rage.  
  
Ken ran out the door leaving the two to their own doings, a smile on his lips.  
  
"I knew it."  
  
Ryu gripped his fists at his side as Chun Li hopped up from the floor.  
  
"See, that was fun wasn't it?" She laughed as he tensed up and joined in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well!! There ya have it! I told ya I would make up for his coldness! ^^" Did ya like it!? I hope soo! Keep reading, and don't forget to review!! Thanx!! ;P 


End file.
